La amante fiel
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Songfic inspirado en la canción "Penélope", un relato agridulce, espero que les guste.


**Disclaimer: Candy Candy** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Mizuki** e **Igarashi** respectivamente. La canción original, **"Penélope"** pertenece a **Joan Manuel Serrat** y la interpreta **Diego Torres** , yo Wendy Grandchester, la he adaptado a los personajes Patty & Stear matizada con aspectos de la historia original y mi propia imaginación con el fin de entretener y no de lucrar.

* * *

 **La amante fiel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

El amor la había hecho florecer. Era hermosa su alegría, la eterna expresión soñadora. Él también tenía esa sonrisa a flor de piel, adorablemente torpe, adorablemente encantador. Ella era dulzura, libros, melodía tímida. En el mundo no se había visto pareja más tierna que ellos.

—¿Me veo bien, abuela?— Giró la falda vaporosa de su vestido.

—Te ves hermosa, niña mía. Toma esto, es para ti.— Le extendió su regalo.

—¡Oh! Es hermoso, abuela. ¡Y combina con mi vestido! Gracias.— Abrazó con adoración a la ancianita.

—¡Apúrate! No dejes pasar el tren.

 _ **Patricia,**_

 _ **con su bolso de piel marrón**_

 _ **sus zapatitos de tacón**_

 _ **y su vestido de domingo**_

 _ **Patricia,**_

 _ **se sienta en un banco en el andén**_

 _ **y espera a que pase el primer tren**_

 _ **meneando el abanico**_

 _ **Dicen en el pueblo que un caminante paró**_

 _ **su reloj una tarde de primavera**_

Ahí en la estación ella lo esperaba cada domingo, agitaba la mano, pero él podía distinguirla entre la multitud.

—¡Stear!

—¡Patty!— La abrazó y la hizo despegar del suelo en sus brazos por unos segundos.

Hacía calor aquella primavera, iban como de costumbre en esas tardes dominicales a tomar una limonada en la cafetería.

—¿Qué tanto me ves?— Preguntó con las mejillas rojitas mientras sorbía de su limonada.

—Que eres hermosa. Quisiera llevarme tus ojos para no perderme nunca.— Acarició su mano sobre la mesa.

—Stear... por favor, no te vayas, no tienes por qué...

—Debo hacerlo, Patty. Es lo que mi corazón me dicta.

—Alistair, el corazón también se equivoca.— Dijo con sus ojazos de avellana entristecidos.

—No se equivocó contigo.— Besó su mano y con los ojos cerrados siguió acariciándosela con sus labios un rato.

—Prométeme que regresarás.— Suplicó llorando.

 _ **Adiós, amor mío, no me llores, volveré**_

 _ **antes de que de los sauces caigan las hojas**_

 _ **piensa en mí, volveré por ti**_

El tren partió, partió con su amor, partió su corazón. El tiempo no perdonó.

—Patty, yo creo que...

—¡No! Él no murió, Candy... sólo, sólo está perdido, pero aparecerá...

 _ **¡Pobre infeliz!**_

 _ **Se paró tu reloj infantil**_

 _ **una tarde plomiza de abril**_

 _ **cuando se fue tu amante**_

—¡Vamos, Cornwell! ¡Escóndete!

Dio un salto para atrincherarse donde pudiera, el mundo estaba vestido de guerra, ancianos y vientres vestían de luto. Él llevaba muchas heridas de guerra, uno que otro fuego lo alcanzaba siempre, dejando alguna huella. La cordura era un privilegio.

—Vamos, Patty, la obra empieza en unas horas, debemos apurarnos...— Le decía Annie.

—Yo no puedo ir.

—¿Cómo que no? Patty, se Trata de Terry, no querrás hacerle un desaire.

—Lo siento, Candy, tengo que ir a recibir a Stear.— Respondió con una sonrisa brillante que entristeció la expresión de sus amigos.

 ** _Se marchitó_**

 ** _en tu huerto hasta la última flor_**

 ** _no hay un sauce en la calle mayor_**

 ** _para Patricia_**

 ** _Patricia,_**

 ** _tristeza a fuerza de esperar_**

 ** _sus ojos parecen brillar_**

 ** _si un tren silba a lo lejos_**

 ** _Patricia_**

 ** _unos tras otro los ve pasar_**

 ** _ve sus caras, los oye hablar_**

 ** _para ella son muñecos_**

Los años habían raído su vestido de domingo, el sufrimiento había hecho estragos en su cordura, pero en el corazón, allí su amor seguía intacto, le seguía esperando.

 _ **Dicen en el pueblo que el caminante volvió,**_

 _ **la encontró en su banco de pino verde**_

 _ **la llamó: Patricia, mi amante fiel, mi paz,**_

 _ **deja ya de tejer sueños en tu mente,**_

 _ **mírame, soy tu amor, regresé**_

Su sonrisa guardaba añoranza e ilusión, mas su cara tenía cicatrices de guerra, sus manos habían sufrido también, traía el sabor del combate, olía a fuego, a lucha, a cansancio, sólo el rostro soñador de ella hizo que esas heridas de guerra desaparecieran un instante, que rejuveneciera. Pero ella...

 _ **Le sonrió**_

 _ **con los ojos llenitos de ayer**_

 _ **no era así su cara ni su piel**_

 _ **"tú no eres quien yo espero"**_

 _ **Y se quedó**_

 _ **con su bolso de piel marrón**_

 _ **sus zapatitos de tacón**_

 _ **sentada en la estación**_

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **A mí personalmente esta canción triste me encanta y por alguna razón me inspiró esta pareja, pues no solo Candy y Terry tuvieron un triste final, también ellos. Les dejé este pequeño obsequio mientras trabajo en el marathon de Inocente.**

 **Un beso y hasta pronto,**

 **Wendy**


End file.
